I been a fool
by Cherry scarlet
Summary: Sakura never realize how lonely Naruto really is . As soon as she does, it hurts her to be around him. Sakura blames herself for being a bad friend and tries to ignore him. Will Hinata make everything worse?
1. Prologue

Hey everyone. This is my first Naruto fanfiction ever. This chapter is a prologue and its really short. Hope you guys like it!

I do not Own Naruto.

Sakura pov

Rain. Can it just go away? It's not helping my situation right now.

Gloomy. What I feel right now. The dark grey clouds are over me, laughing at me

Crying. That's what I'm doing right. I couldn't keep the pain bottled up inside anymore.

Naruto. The reason why I'm crying. I want to see him and tell him that I am sorry.

Hatred. I hate myself. I can't believe the things I done. If I went back to the past i would change everything.

A hand. Reaching out for me touching my shoulder. Warmth spread through my body endlessly. I look up to find the cause.

Naruto.


	2. Our daily routine

HI everyone! Thank you guys so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting my story. It made me so happy. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. And if you have any tips for me if I need to improve this story that is appreciated as well.

I do not own Naruto

few days ago

The bright sunlight shine through the curtains creating light in my room. I try to cover the sun with my hands. I should probably wake up now.

I crawled out of my cozy bed and walked to my mirror. I looked at my reflection. Under my left eye was a black bruise I got from a mission with Naruto yesterday. It was only the size of a grape though. A couple of scratches on my neck and a small cut on my lip. I just totally love looking like. Not.

I brush my short pink hair once. Through previous events i realize I shouldn't spend more time on my hair than training. My appearance was satisfying enough so I didn't bother it anymore.

I put on my everyday outfit and tighten my headband. I check the time and walked down stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed bananas, apples, pears, and oranges from the counter and put it in a parents were out as usual, so I went out and locked the door.

It was such a beautiful day as if nothing can go bad. Walking became a everyday thing now. I like spending every morning I can at Naruto's house. Usually I bring nutritional food for him since every morning he eats ramen.

And every time I tell him it's not healthy he laughs and says that why he's glad to have me here. And every time I blush when he says that.

I got over my crazy obsession on Sasuke. I mean my whole life I wanted him, but I don't know I thing about him. I found someone better, who I really got to know who is kind, brave, understanding. Naruto.

I mean goodness oh course i want Sasuke back. Those times where Sasuke, Naruto, and I had fun. Maybe Sasuke didn't show it but we knew he was happy. I just want team 7 back.

I felt like I wasted my whole life with Sasuke though. I want to regain that life again with Naruto. Being with him as much as I can is slowly regaining that life.

Yes I love him. I hate denying it to everybody who asks me. I don't want anybody to know. Especially Ino, with her loud mouth it can travel through the whole Konoha in two minutes.

I stop walking and looked at Narutos door. I smiled and open it. He never locks his door even if I tell him it's dangerous. Again he laughs and tells me I said like a mother. I always laugh, but always died a little inside since Naruto never grew up with one.

I let my self in Naruto's house and went inside his kitchen. Thankfully it's still clean since I last left it. I look in his fridge. Hmm eggs I found and leftover ramen. Well eggs it is then. I grabbed a skillet and turn on the stove. I crack the eggs on the skillet and started cooking.

While that was happening I grabbed two plate from the cabinet and set it on the table. I took two bananas from my basket and set them near the plates. The eggs were ready and I happily put on the plates. As soon as I done that I knew he would come downstairs. I was right.

There he was fully dressed head to toe for once. He still had his bed hair though. His eyes shined through the house, and his smile brighter. "Good morning Sakura-chan" Naruto said siting down.

"Good morning Naruto!" I said cheerfully. Naruto looked at his food and than at Me. "Thanks for the food." Naruto said already stuffing his mouth. "Yeah yeah just don't forget to eat your banana." "I also left you a basket of fruit, and I expect that to be gone in a couple of days. " sakura said taking small bites in her food. " I see that your bruise is getting better from yesterday."

"I'm sorry I didn't make it in time to block his punch." Naruto pouted. "Hey it's fine it doesn't even hurt." I poke under my eye and laugh. "See." He smiled. I love that smile.

"Oh Sakura I forgot to tell you about Shikamaru yesterday." "You totally miss the big news when you had to go work at the hospital after our mission." He said to her. "Oh so what happen?" I puzzled.

"Okay it was me, Choji, and Kiba at the all you can eat meat restaurant." "Than all of a sudden bam Shikamaru walks in."

"And that's the big news?" I said unamused. "Wait I'm not done yet." "Anyways he walks in and he's holding Temari's hand." "Than he proclaimed that he is going out with her and walked away."

*Gasp* "Omg wow I can't believe it!" "I knew this would happen!" I squeeled. "Haha yeah I just thought to let you know before you saw them and flip out." He laughed.

Oh hey Sakura look at the time we better start going before your late." He said picking up my dishes.

"Oh wow time goes by fast, alright but don't forget to do the dishes when you get back."

"Okay okay" he said opening the front door.

Naruto always walks me to my nurse shift. I love it.

After walking for not that long we reached the building.

"Hey Sakura, um sorry you can't come over tomorrow." Naruto said bluntly.

I startled back a little from shock. "Oh um is there a problem? I ask concerned. Is it something I did? I thought.

"No there isn't a problem I have something to do and I won't be home." He gave me a reassuring smile.

Fake. It was fake.

"Oh well than see ya another time Naruto." I smiled and walking to the door. I was about to open it until I look  
Back at Naruto and saw a blue hair girl named Hinata hiding behind a tree.

She stuck her tongue at me.

I wish I would of ask him what was really wrong that day. If I did I wouldn't be crying everyday, or hating myself.


	3. And then there's Hinata

Hi everyone! First i wanted to say thank you sooooo much for everyone who reviewed/follow/favorite my story. It means a lot to me and keeps me motivated, so thank you!

I want to apologize though for this chapter, it's not that long and it's probably not that interesting. But I promise the next chapter is going to be so much better! Thank you guys for waiting and I hope you enjoy.

I do not own Naruto.

It's eight o clock at night and I finish with my nurse shift. I got done earlier than usual. I put on my usual cloths and folded my nurse ones.

I said good bye to all my coworkers and walked out the door. I look around to see if Naruto was there. He wasn't.

That's weird we usually walk together to his house and eat dinner. I wonder where he is. My stomach growl loudly, I blush in embarrassment.

"Ah I know I'll go eat some ramen." I said out loud. "I mean its not because I miss Naruto and that's his favorite food, I'm just hungry." I said more loudly making myself feel better. I'm glad nobody heard me say that.

Going to Ichiraku Noodle Shop is not far away. A few minutes is all it takes. I took my time walking, I was really enjoying the peace and quiet on the street. I finally reached Ichiraku Noodle Shop, it smells so good.

I lifted up the little curtains to go in. I jerked back in shock to see Naruto and Hinata there together. Why is he here with her? I thought to my self. Naruto and Hinata stopped talking and looked at me.

Naruto's eyes were huge, Hinata frowned at me. I ignore both of them and sat down two seats away from them.

Naruto broke the silence first. "What are you doing here sakura?" Naruto asked kind of rudely. I frowned at him, "excuse me but I'm hungry." Naruto was taken aback. "I didn't mean it like that, but I am so sorry I didn't walk with you." "Something caught up and I didn't have time to tell you." He said in a apology.

I looked at Hinata thinking she was the cause of this. She coldly stared back. "Oh um it's okay Naruto it's no big deal so can i ask what happen." I asked him. "So after I walked you to the hospital Hina..." Naruto kept talking over Hinata's loud cough. I didn't hear a thing.

*cough cough* *cough* Hinata looked at me. "Sorry Naruto what were you saying." Hinata said giving him a "don't speak anymore" look. "Hehehe um nothing at all. Naruto gave Hinata an apologizing look.

*sigh* "Alright than so Naruto anything interesting happen when I was working?" I wanted to start a conversation.

"Oh yes! You see... Woah!" Naruto's ramen bowl almost fell to the floor. Luckily he caught it before it fell of the table. "Sorry Naruto my elbow slipped." She apologized to Naruto but stared at me when she said it.

"Go away" Hinata mouth those words to me.

I'm not scared of her, I'm really not. Maybe she really need to talk to Naruto. Both of them are friends, maybe I should stop hogging Naruto to myself. This could get ugly I'm here for too long.

I stood up and turned to Naruto. "I'm sorry I decided I'm going to eat at home." "I'm just going to go, see you another time." I smiled at him and looked at Hinata. "Bye Hinata have a good night." I forced a smile. Hinata smile back."Bye Sakura hope to see you again."

"Oh Sakura don't go, why did you change your mind?" Naruto frowned. I look at Hinata and looked back at Naruto. "Ah I'm just tired and I want to eat at home." I said. "Okay than well bye Sakura, sorry we can't meet tomorrow." He looked sad.

"Wait what do you mean?." I asked confused. "Sakura remember I told you this morning that we can't meet tomorrow." He told me. Stupid. I'm so stupid how could I forget he told me that. "Oh right haha sorry I just forgot, silly me." I told Naruto in embarrassment.

I walked away from the stand. Only taking a few steps I look back. Already Naruto and Hinata were laughing.

A wave of heat rushed over my face. I started running out of embarrassment. "Were they laughing at me!?" I thought to myself. "Did I make a fool out of myself?" I ran faster.

I shouldn't over react, but I can't help myself. I made a huge fool out of myself. How could I forgot he told me that.

I finally reached my house in five minutes. I grabbed my keys under my door matt and unlocked the door. I went inside and locked it. I leaned on the door to catch my breath.

I walk to the kitchen to see that the lights were on. "Mom, Dad are you there?" I called out. I didn't see them, but what I did see was a note on the kitchen table.

I picked it and read what it said. "Dear Sakura, your father and I had receive two tickets to a spa resort!" "We will be back in a week or two."We love you." "Make sure you take care of yourself." "Love you, from mom and dad."

Great I'm alone! I yelled out. I don't like it when I'm alone. I pouted. I didn't feel like eating anymore sovI walked upstairs to my room.

I immediately took a shower and when i was done I turn my lamp on. I open my door and turn off my lights. I walked to my bed and layed on it. I pull the covers over me and turn off my land, lying on my back.

It was completely dark.

"Is this what Naruto feels like?" I said out loud. "Nobody home with him, always in the dark." I frowned. "I never knew." Small tears escaped my eyes.

I flip to my side and closed my eyes. "I don't want you to feel lonely anymore." I shed my last tear, and I slept dreaming about Naruto.


	4. The truth

Hellloooo! I'm so happy I finally updated this chapter. I would like to thank everyone for the support you gave me. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Also sorry for Hinata's out of character personality. I thought it would be interesting for this story.

\- I do not own Naruto-

It's ten in the morning, I managed to get out of my bed. I walk to my Mirror to see my appearance. I flinched back at my reflection.

Dried up tears were on the corner of my eyes and down my cheek. My hair wasn't the best either, tangles would explain it.

I walk to my closet, I need something different than my pink attire. I found a black tank-top and black leggings, that should work.

Last night when I was trying to sleep I convince myself that I'm going to see Naruto tomorrow. Now when I think about it I'm having a bad feeling about it.

The funny thing is Naruto is not going to see me. I just want to see what he's doing that he can't tell me. To be honest I wouldn't call it stalking, okay maybe a little.

I went to the bathroom so I can change. I took my clothes off, I look down at my stomach. I like my figure the way it is, not too fat and not to skinny. I heard my stomach growl in hunger.

"I can't eat now I already overslept, I don't even know If Naruto is still at his house." I said out loud. I quickly put on my top and leggings on. I grab my tangled hair and put it up in a bun.

I went down stairs and left my house. I didn't bother locking the door. Hopefully my "mission" won't take long.

Not even two minutes from my walk I saw a girl just standing on the streets. That girl was Hinata.

"Great I have to walk pass her." I mumbled under my breath. I nonchalantly walk toward her without any awkwardness.

"Hi Hinata" I said trying to be nice. I don't know,seeing Hinata is awkward. I like Hinata, and I don't have a problem with her. But now I guess things have change.

"Hello Sakura where are you going?" Hinata ask in curiosity, but noisy at the same time.

I stop walking to think of a lie. "Um I'm just going for a walk, it's such a pretty day today." I smiled.

"Yeah it's pretty out here unlike your clothes." Hinata said coming closer to me. "Oh great what now." I thought to my self. We were now couple of inches apart. She put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me.

"Don't go to Naruto." Hinata said gripping my shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I told her in shock. "How do you know that I'm going to see Naruto!?" I slapped her hand off me.

"Well your easy to read Sakura, I figured last night at Ichiraku Noodle Shop you will visit him in the morning." "Leave him alone, he doesn't want anybody to visit him today." She rubbed her hand.

"I'm different though!" I yelled at her. I stomped away from her not looking back. "I don't care I'm still going to see him!" I yelled back at Hinata.

"Alright stay calm sakura, don't let Hinata get to you." My inner thought said. "Maybe Hinata's right, maybe I shouldn't see Naruto." "But the way he fake smiled at me, and when he was laughing with Hinata, I have to know whats going on."

As soon as I reached Naruto's house I ducked behind his window leading to his room. I slowly peeked inside to see if he was there. All I saw was trash on his floor and a mess bed. I rose my head higher to get a better view. I still don't see Naruto.

All of a sudden the bathroom door open up. I shot my head down hiding so he couldn't see me. After a couple of seconds I slowly pop my head up to see where he was. Naruto was facing his back to the window, and only a towel covered his stomach down.

"Wow!" I said in my head. I duck down again, but in embarrassment. "Ah I can't look he's changing his clothes." I covered my face with my hands. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. I shook my head to regain my normal self.

"Okay Sakura get it together." I reminded myself. The front door quickly open and than shut. "Damn, that was fast." I thought. I saw Naruto walking away from his house. I quickly dove in a bush so he wouldn't see me.

After when he was a safe distance away from me I started to follow him. I kept my distance, hiding behind buildings, signs, and trees. "I feel like Hinata." I laughed in my head.

Naruto started going to a path I never seen before. It was through the woods, isolated from everything. I stealthy followed him. In a couple of minutes he stop I'm front of this huge tree. I hid behind a smaller one a couple of inches away from Naruto.

I poked my head to the side and saw two sticks that were shaped as a cross. Red ribbons were on the sticks so they would stay together. I was confuse of what they were suppose to resemble.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." Naruto said talking to the crosses.

*gasp* "This is a grave he made for his parents." "I guess he wanted to make his own, even though there is one made in town." I said in my head.

Naruto sat down in front of the graves. "I wanted to talk to you guys today."

"What's wrong with me, I shouldn't be here, this is wrong." I said but my legs wouldn't move.

"I just need somebody to talk to, I can't tell anybody this yet." Naruto said to his parents.

"I hate myself right now, why am I so selfish!" My brain screamed at me.

"Well let me start from the beginning." "I'm so lonely with out you guys, I think about you everyday." "I mean when the house is empty I just feel empty inside."

"I always imagine what it would be like to have you guys in my life." "Laughing, smiling, talking, just pure happiness."  
"There is this girl name Sakura though."

I flinched when I heard my name.

"She kind of reminds me of you mom." Naruto's expression turn into sadness. "I mean it just hurts without you being here." A tear slipped out of Naruto's eye.

"She hits me most of the time, always making choices for me, and constantly telling me to clean."

I can't stop crying. I didn't know Naruto was this lonely. I didn't know he thought of me like this. He's right I am bossy and abusive. I'm no good for him, I can't stay here I need to go. I didn't care for the noise I made. I ran out of the woods.

Naruto looked back at the sound behind him. "Hmm must of been a rabbit." "Anyways." He wiped his tear off his cheek. "That's what I love about Sakura." "In the beginning as I said, I was lonely and empty inside." "But my friends and Sakura came into my life and changed everything."

"Mom, Dad, she's always at my house, she cooks and cleans for me." "I walk her to her job and we have dinner together." "When I'm with her all I can do is smile and laugh." "I love her, and I  
Want to be with her forever."

"That's what I wanted to say, but can't tell anyone yet." "I want to tell her but I don't think it's the right time now."

"I just hope she feels the same way as I do." Naruto laid down on his back in front of the graves. He closed his eyes to take a nap.

My vision is blurry from all the tears in my eyes. Im running as fast as i can. Going back home is not easy when your emotionally disabled.

Maybe I am more like a bossy mom, that makes him sad. What kind of friend am I, who doesn't know how lonely and sad he was. I'm the worse, I even followed him even he wanted to be alone.

I hate myself. But there is one thing I know what I can do. To make Naruto happy again.

I can stop talking to him.

Yes that can work! I mean stop visiting him, don't speak to him, just try and cut all ties with him.

He has other friends that can make him happy. For example Hinata. Yeah Hinata! She always makes him laugh and he always looks happy. She is already slowly replacing me.

Thinking of Hinata with Naruto made me loose my balance. I triped over my feet and landed face first on the floor. Thinking about Naruto's words hurt more than this.

Tears still didnt stop flowing from my eyes. I saw people on the streets looking at me. A girl with long blonde hair started running toward me.

I try standing up myself, but a stinging sensation was on my knee. I look down and saw blood pouring out. It made it harder to get up.

The blonde girl put my arm around her head, and helped me stood up. I couldn't tell who she was with my blurry vision.

"Sakura! Sakura!" "Are you okay?" The girl shouted at me. Her voice sounded familiar. "Ino is that you?" I said thinking that was her.

"Yes it's me I was calling your name 50 times, but you didn't respond." "Sakura why are you crying so much, what happen?"

More tears flowed out of my eyes thinking of what happen.

"I'm sorry this isn't the right time to ask, let's go to my house so I can fix you up."

"Okay shows over nothing to see here." Ino said to the people who were just watching.

My heads hurts, my knee stings, and my stomach is in pain. I can barley see now. I trust Ino to help me, after all even though she is my rival she is still my best friend.

My tears finally stop, but my head had a sharp pain to it. After that everything just went black.


	5. The bestfriend Rival

Hi everyone! I'm happy I finally updated. I really enjoy writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it. Anyways thanks everyone who favorite, follow, or review my story. It really motivates me and makes me happy.

Also don't worry Naruto isn't falling in love with Hinata. I promise It will make sense. Well hope you enjoy.

I do not own Naruto

I hear a voice calling my name. It isn't sweet it's actually kinda irritating. I ignore the voice and continue with my dream. What was I dreaming again?

"Oh yeah about Naruto and how he hated me.." "Wait what!"

"NARUTO!" I woke up gripping the bed sheets. They were yellow and the blanket on me was pink.

"I don't remember this being my bed." I said out loud.

"Of course not Sakura your in my house." A voice said.

I jump from the sound, I look to my right and I saw Ino Yamanaka sitting in a chair.

"I called your name a thousand times Sakura when you were sleeping." "Did you not hear me?" Said Ino.

"Oh so that was the anoying voice I heard." I said to her.

"What did you say." Ino said staring at Sakura.

"Oh nothing." I nervously said.

"Anyways you were calling Naruto's name while you were sleeping." "You were also shaking too." Ino said concern for her friend.

"Did something happen with Naruto?"

I look at the pink blanket. "I actually don't remember much how did I even get here?" I ask Ino.

"Well I was done working at the shop and I was going back home."

"Than all of a sudden I saw you across the street crying so I start calling your name."

"Than you fell and blood was coming out from your knee." I had to carry you to my house and then suddenly you pass out.""Don't worry I healed your Knee."

Ino's face was concern. "Sai luckily saw me and he help me carry you to my house."

I look at Ino and than it all came back to me. The incident with Hinata, spying on Naruto, and running away.

I felt a tear slip out of my eye. I quickly wipe it. I don't want Ino to see me cry anymore.

"I remember now." I told Ino.

"You know Sakura you can tell me anything." "I am your best friend that clean all the dried up tears on your face" Ino smile at me.

"Thanks and your also my rival too don't forget that." I smile back at her.

Ino giggled. "Okay how about I'll give you time to think about it." "I made breakfast for you your stomach was growling when you were sleeping."

Ino got up from her chair and left.

"I actually don't remember the last time I ate." I said ashamed of myself.

"I should tell Ino what happen she did help me after all." "Even though she has a big mouth I believe she won't tell anyone." I said in my head.

We have gotten way closer with each other ever since Sasuke left. Don't get me wrong she's still my rival in everything I do, but not with Sasuke anymore.

And I know she's trying to talk to Sai. I giggle quietly. I guess I will tell her after I eat.

Not that long Ino brought a tray with food. She place it on my lap.

"Thanks for the food." I said to her.

While I was eating Ino talk about how Sai wanted to take her out for dinner.

"He was really awkward about it, but it was so sweet." Ino said finishing her story.

"I'm really happy for you Ino congratulations." I told her.

I finally finish my food and I put it on the table beside the bed.

"Oh!" "I forgot to tell you that I call the hospital and told them you can't work today." Ino said.

"Okay so what time is it?" I ask confuse.

"It's 1:00 pm you slept all day yesterday, you were pretty exhausted." Ino said.

"Wow I slept all day yesterday." I thought in my head.

"I want to..."  
"How about we.."

Ino and I said at the same time.

"Oh sorry go ahead Sakura." Ino said.

I clear my throat to prepare myself of what I'm going to tell Ino.

"I want to tell you what happen, but I have to start from the way beginning." I said shyly to Ino.

"But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone especially Naruto." I said sitting up as straight as possible.

"I know I have a big mouth, but I promise Sakura I won't tell anyone." Ino said placing her hand over her heart.

So I told Ino about Naruto. I told her every single detail and I told her about Hinata.

I finally got to the part where I was hiding behind the tree listening to Naruto.

"I'm constantly telling Naruto to clean, I always make choices for him, and I hit him all the time." I said trying to hold tears back.

"That's what I heard him say but that's not all."

"I'm around Naruto everyday, but he's always happy when I'm with him." "I heard him say that everyday he's Lonely without his parents."

"Also that every time the house is empty he's always sad and lonely."

"How can I call him my bestfriend if I didn't know this." "I feel bad because he's always suffering and here I am bossing him around."

My voice is dry from holding back the tears.

"I'm just going to cause him more misery in his life." "I'm not worthy to be someone important to him."

I couldn't help myself I let the tears go.

I could tell by Ino's face that she was going to cry.

"Sakura don't say that." Ino said controlling herself.

"No I already convince myself to cut ties with him." "I won't be going to his house, I won't let him walk me to the hospital, and I will limit conversations with him."

"I know I'm making the right decision." "After all it will make Naruto happy."

"Sakura!" "Do you hear what your saying!" Ino said as she shot up from her chair.

"By avoiding him, that would make him more sad." Ino said raising her voice.

"Sakura you know Naruto doesn't think like that." "He's happy when he's with you." Ino walk in front of the bed.

"I bet Naruto didn't mean it like that." "If I can ask him now he would agree with me."

I can't believe Ino was going to tell Naruto. "NOOOO!" I scream at her. "You promise me Ino you wouldn't tell anyone." I start to grip the blanket.

"I know I did, but If you don't know the truth your going to suffer." Ino start walking toward me.

"It's better this way trust me." I said wiping my tears. "Just please don't tell." I beg her.

Ino grab both of my hands.

"Okay okay I wasn't actually going to tell him." "But Sakura don't do this to yourself."

I didn't say anything.

"Alright Sakura time to get up." Ino was pulling me off the bed. "We are going to have some fun.

She manage to pull me off the bed and up on my feet.

"Ino I don't know, I just want to go home and not do anything for a while."

"Nope sorry that's not an option." "Remember we use to go out all the time, until your nurse shift got busier."

I actually laugh. Ino and I did many fun things together. Like going shoping, eating at restaurants, and countless sleepovers.

"Okay I'll go with you, but only if we don't stay out too long." I told her.

"Yay!" Come on let's go shopping." Ino said happily as we left her room.

"Ino why are we going shoping?" "You spent all your money on a new set of makeup." "And I don't even have cash on me."

Ino laugh as we walk down her stairs. "We don't need to buy anything Sakura we can just try clothes on."

"Remember the last time we try clothes on and didn't buy anything." "We got kick out."

"That's only because we were way too loud and we tried on almost everything in the store." Ino said as we exit her house.

"So what store are we going to?" I ask my friend.

"Well I was thinking of going to Diamonds." "We haven't been there for a while, and they have good clothes that are not for combat." Ino reply.

"Okay sounds good lead the way." I said actually willing to go.

Luckily the walk to Diamonds was only 10 minutes away.

When we reach there I swore through the mirrors I saw a familiar blue- haired girl.

"Well let's go in!" Ino smile as we went it.

Diamonds is a store especially made for female ninja's. It's a store where you want to get away from you ninja clothes, and get in touch with your girly side.

Ino and I automatically head to the back of the store. The back had clothes for teens and the changing rooms were back there.

As soon as we got there Ino dove herself in a rack of dresses.

"Geez Ino and I thought we came here for me." I tease.

"I'll have you know I was looking for a dress for you." Ino said as she pull out a blue dress.

"Wow that was fast." I was shock.

"I actually think you should try this on now." Ino said as she hand me the dress.

"I was going to question what size the dress was, but Ino started pushing me to the dressing rooms.

"Wait Ino!" I call out. She push me in the small room and close it.

"I'll be back to find more dresses for you." I hear Ino's foot steps walk away from me. "And you better put it on!"

"Really Ino all I wanted to know was the size." I sigh as I look at the dress.

It was beautiful blue with sparkles wrap around the stomach area. The only problem was it look a size too big for me.

"Ugh well better get it over with." I took off my black tank top and my black leggings. I slip the dress over my head and zipper it.

I look in the mirror to see how it look. The dress on me look bad. It was big and it was just under my knees. If it was a size smaller it would of look so much better.

"Hey Sakura are you done come out i want to see." Ino said knocking on the door.

I didn't want anybody seeing me In this dress. But I realize Ino's only doing this for me so I can't be rude.

I slowly came out of the door.

"Sakura come on come out here so I can see you." Ino said tapping her foot.

I walk completely out In the open and by Ino's expression I wish I didn't.

"Well I should of check the size first sorry." Ino apologize.

"And I been trying to tell you that!" I slap my forehead.

As I was talking to Ino, in the corner of my eye I saw a blue haired girl come out of the dressing room.

I stop talking to Ino to figure out who it was. With my luck it was Hinata.

Ino notice me staring so she look too.

"It's Hinata and she's coming this way." Ino whisper to me.

"Hi Ino." Hinata said sweetly. "Hi Sakura." Hinata's voice change.

"Hi." Ino and I both reply.

"Nice dress Sakura." She told me and I knew she was lying. "You look like a whale." Hinata smiled when she said that.

Ino's expression was shock. Shock on how shy Hinata said a rude comment. Than Ino's expression was angry. "Hey wait a ..." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay I'll take care of it." I told Ino.  
I stood face to face to Hinata.

"Why are you acting like this, what happen to the quiet shy you." I ask her.

Hinata frown and cross her arms. "I hope you know I'm like this because of you!" Hinata yelled at me.

"What did i do!" I yell back.

"You took Naruto away from me, he is mine!" She stomp her foot on the ground.

I flinch back. What's her deal.

"Well he is going to mine after tonight." Hinata flip her hair back.

"What's going on tonight." Ino said as she took a step forward.

"Well Naruto's taking me out to dinner and I'm going to be wearing this dress."

"I didn't notice at first but she was wearing a dark sparkly short dress. I hate to say it but it look good on her.

"Let's just say he's going to have a hard time not staring at me." Hinata laugh. "After dinner is going to be the fun part."

I can't believe she's saying this right in front of my face. I let my body take control over me. I took my hand and slap Hinata across her cheek. She stumbled back. There is no way she's talking to me like this anymore.

"Hinata I know your up to something and I will figure out what it is." I told her tightening my fist.

"I'm not up to something Sakura, your just jealous that he doesn't like you anymore." Hinata said holding her cheek.

"I don't have time for you, I'm going to buy this dress now." "Bye blondie." "Bye whale." Hinata laugh as she walk away.

I turn to look at Ino. She look mad as ever. "I can't believe Hinata acts like this, I would of never guess it."

"Yeah do you believe me now." "I feel like there is something weird going on with Hinata and Naruto."

"I agree with you." Ino said.

"I have to figure it out, I was going to let Hinata have him but I can't anymore Naruto deserves better." I declare.

"Like you." Ino looked at me in the eyes.

"No I'm not good enough for him." I turn away from her.

"Ino let me take care of this and don't mention anything that happen today with anybody."

"That's not fair Sakura."

"Just do it for me please."

Ino didn't say anything.

But by doing this I will only make Naruto sad again.

I don't know what to do.

All I know I could start by taking off this dress. 


	6. My Naruto

Hi every one. Another chapter has finally been uploaded. I so happy with all the reviews I got and use all the the tips that were given to me. One thing I wanted to say is that I don't hate Hinata. It may seem like it in this fanfiction but I don't. Lol. Well thanks everyone who reviewed, follow this story. Thanks!

I do not own Naruto

Hinata POV

Perfect curls, glittery eyeshadow, and a hint of sweet pea perfume. I'm officially ready for my date with Naruto.

I glance back at my mirror to see if I was missing anything. I was satisfied with myself and I walk away.

On the way out the door I grab my purse that was on the table. Today is the first date I'm going on with Naruto. I'm so excited everything is going to go perfect.

I been dreaming of this day for forever. A day with my Naruto without Sakura in my way. It's not that I hate her, I just hate how she's close to Naruto.

My heels click on the sidewalk. It wasn't dark yet and the heat wasn't bad. I told Naruto he didn't have to walk me to the restaurant. I wanted it to be a surprise when he see's me.

Thankfully the walk wasn't too long from my house. It doesn't matter anyways it's good to make him wait.

After seven minutes of walking I reach the restaurant. It's one of the best ones I made sure. I open the door and smiled at the atmosphere. It just smelled like romance. I saw Naruto's hair across the room. I happily walk to his table.

As soon as I reached the table I frowned. What is he wearing!

*Ahem* "Hi Naruto." I smile as I sat down. The table was just for two, or you could say for a couple.

"Hi Hinata." Naruto said unenthusiastic. I frowned. He better not have this attitude for the rest of the night. "So do you remember I said you had to dress up for tonight?" I fake smiled at him.

"But I did dress up Hinata this is my best outfit." Naruto was wearing a plain black shirt and black jeans. "No Naruto that's just your normal clothes. Don't you have a suite?" I politely ask him.

"I do but I like this better. Sakura likes this outfit a lot too." Naruto smiled.

I can't believe he said her name. I slam my hands down on the table creating a loud sound. Confuse looks were at my table. I compose myself and brought my hands down. "Please Naruto let's not mention her name during our date." I smiled as I flipped my hair.

"No Hinata let's talk about Sakura." Naruto gave me a serious look. "Actually lets talk about what happen two days ago."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Calling me out to dinner when you knew I had to pick up Sakura from the hospital."

I tried to hide my frown. "Naruto I don't know what your saying." I batt my eyelashes at him. Hopefully he would stop talking.

"You know exactly what I mean Hinata. That's was the night where we ate at Ichiraku Noodle Shop."

I stared blankly at him. Can he just leave this subject alone. "Of course I ren..."

"Good you remember so let me do all the talking." Naruto's words cut me off. "First thing I want to say is it wasn't nice randomly calling me out to dinner when you knew I wanted to walk Sakura to her house."

"But" I tried stoping him.

"Second." Naruto's words cut me off again. "When Sakura came to Ichiraku Noodle Shop I knew you were giving signals for her to go away. Trust me I notice. Especially when I wanted to tell Sakura what happen, but you started coughing and gave me a look."

"Are you done." I coldly said to him. He was pissing me off.

"No I'm not." Naruto said. "As soon as Sakura left you told me to laugh loudly. That was mean, Sakura could of thought we were laughing at her."

"That was the point Naruto." I smiled at him. Now it's mine turn to talk. "You know Naruto you have to do what in say. Unless you want the pictures to get out." I went into my purse and grab a couple of copies of pictures. "I can show anyone this even Sakura."

Naruto snatched the photos from my hand and rip them in pieces. "Hinata you knew you set me up." He angrily said to me.

"That's not what people will think believe me they are going to trust me not you."

-Flash Back- 1 Week Ago

It was a hot afternoon and I was with Naruto in front of the flower shop. I unexpectedly ran into him on my way to do something. "Hey Naruto I need to talk to in private."

"Okay sure where do you want to tell me." Naruto replied. "Can I meet you at your house?" I decided.

"Sure let's go." Naruto started walking. I stood still. "Naruto you go ahead I have to do something first." I told him. He just nodded his head and left.

Part one of my plan is complete. I laugh to myself. Time for part two. I started walking to a isolated area where I was going to meet someone. "Are you here." I called out.

A guy with purple hair appeared behind the tree. He had a thick camera strap around his neck. His name was Jill Cast, I was his classmate way back in the days.

"Do you remember the plan?" I asked Jill. He looked at me and smiled. "Do you have my money?" He asked me. I pulled out some cash out of my pocket. "Here."

He happily took it and put it in his pocket. "Now that you mention it I kinda forgot what the plan was." Jill said. I shook my head.

"Okay it's really simple you follow me to Naruto's house from a distance. When I yell now get close and take the picture. After that you run and meet me back here." I explain.

"Okay that sounds easy enough." Jill told me. After our talk we made our way to Naruto's house. Jill was already hidden when we were there. I grab eye drops from my pockets and started pouring them in my eyes. I knocked on the door.

I put some more on my eyes while waiting on Naruto. As soon as he open the door in put the eye drops back in my pocket. Naruto's eyes were wide and confused.

"Why are you crying." His voice was nervous. I let myself in and Naruto followed. I grabbed his shoulders for a hug. He didn't react at first but the he hugged me back. That's when I tightly grabbed him and use all my force to fall backwards.

I landed on my back and Naruto on top of me. I made sure my eyes were still watering. Naruto was trying to get up but I grabbed his shoulders. I yelled now and quickly let go of his shoulders.

Naruto heard the noise and quickly got up. "What just happen Hinata." Naruto said confused. I got up and wipe my fake tears.

"Naruto your mine now thanks to those pictures." I smiled at him. "In case you didn't know it looks like you were attacking me and I was crying." I started laughing.

"Hinata why are you doing this." Naruto angrily said. "Its the only way you can be mine. You have to do what I say unless you want the pictures out. It's a perfect plan."

-End Of Flash Back-

"Just give up on Sakura it's the easy way to do this." I said to Naruto. Naruto pound his fist on the table. "You know what Hinata go ahead expose the photos. I love Sakura and photos aren't going to change my relationship with her."

I had to think of something quick this is ending badly. "Sakura is still in love with Sasuke!" I yelled at him. "I overheard her say that to Ino the other day."

Naruto's body jerk back. There was sadness in his eyes. Even though his eyes were sad he wore a smile on his face. "It didn't matter if she loves someone else. I will always love her no matter what."

I grabbed his hands. "I'm better than her though! I'm skinner,prettier, and I have bigger boobs than her." I softly said to him.

"I'm sorry Hinata I'm really am, but Sakura is the one who capture my heart." He slipped his hands away from mine.

I was completely done with this date. It was supper to be perfect but everything went wrong.

I grabbed my bag and stood up. "I'm leaving." I stormed off ignoring all the stares I got. I took my heels off and threw them in the street. "Don't worry Naruto I'm not done with you yet."

-End of chapter. I don't know if I should do a Naruto POV next or go back to Sakura's POV. Well tell me what your opinions are in a review or message. :)


	7. Last night

Hi everyone! So anybody read the last chapter of Naruto? I'm not going to spoil it for the people who haven't read it, but it was sad. I can't believe Naruto ended. It was a good ending except this one part, and if you read it you might know what part I'm talking about. Anyways here is the new chapter of my fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy it! I also wanted to say thank you for all the favourite,reviews and follows it got! Thank you so much!

I do not own Naruto

Thoughts of last night lingered in my head. Laying on my bed I close my eyes trying to forget what happen.

-flashback-

I watch Hinata storm out of the restaurant leaving me alone at the table. I tried to ignore all the stares directed toward me.

I didn't do anything bad I just told her the truth. I laid my head down on the table thinking of Hinata's words.

"Sakura still loves Sasuke."

"Sakura still loves Sasuke."

"Sakura still loves Sasuke."

The words kept playing in my head. Hinata could be lying, but I do believe her. Sakura always loved him and always will.

I should stop thinking about this. No matter what my love for Sakura will never change. Even if she loves Sasuke.

I felt the table move slightly and a chair being move closer to me. I pop my head up and look to see who it was. In my surprise I see the new couple in Konoha. Temari,who was now sitting in Hinata's chair, and Shikamaru sitting closer to me.

Temari was wearing a black dress with her hair down and Shikamaru was wearing a black tux. I decided to speak first. "Hi guys what are you doing here?"

Temari's look at Shikamaru as if he should tell me. Shikamaru ran his fingers through his hair. His face tinted red. "Well I decided to take Temari out for dinner. Since you know we are dating and I thought it would be nice."

I wanted to burst out laughing at how Shikamaru was embarrassed,but I figured that he would kill me If I did.

"Also as soon as we were done eating we were walking out until we saw Hinata and you. We were going to say hi, but than Himata stormed out." Temari said as she look at me. "We wanted to ask what happen if you don't mind."

I wanted to tell them everything including the black mail. But I don't want people to be involved. I look at Shikamaru. "I told Hinata the truth."

Temari and Shikamaru exchange confuse glances. "And what was the truth." Both of them said at the same time.

"The truth." I said the word outloud. "I love Sakura." It was as simple as that. "Is that what you told her?" Temari ask me. By the tone of her voice it sounded like there should be more to my answer.

"Well I told her that i was sincerely sorry, but Sakura captured my heart." I look at them. "Was it wrong to say that?" Honestly in my opinion it did not sound harsh at all.

Temari started taping her fingers on the table. The look on her face was deep concentration. She looked like she was trying to find the words to say.

She stop tapping her fingers and folded her hands together. "Don't take it too hard on yourself. It's totally understandable that she should be mad, but not to the point to storm out of the room. I feel like there is more to your "truth" to make her storm out. Are you sure nothing else happen?"

I nervously shift in my seat. Temari already figured out that there is more to my story. "Well there is the part where I told her that her blackmail isn't going to work on me." I wanted to them that, but this is a problem I have to figure out alone. At the same time I can not lie to Temari and Shikamaru.

"There was more, but I'm not allowed to say. I'm sorry." I told them and it was the truth. Shikamaru look amused now in what I said. He raised one eyebrow at me. "Is everything alright?" Shikamaru said actually concerned.

I stood up from my chair. I knew I had to leave before I give in and tell them everything. "Everything is all right thank you." I push in my chair. I'm glad I didn't order anything so I don't have to pay.

"Thank you guys, but there is to worry about." I told them. Temari smiled at me but not saying anything. "I'll tell the waitress that you guys left." Shikamaru said. I nod my head as a thank you and left the two at the table. As I was walking I turn to look at them. Temari was still looking at me smiling.

-End of Flashback-

I open my eyes and rolled out of bed. I grabbed my head band and tighten it on my forehead. I slowly went to my closet and found a pair of clean clothes hanging. I took off my pajamas and threw them in the corner. I put my clothes and left my room to go into the kitchen.

Empty

In my surprise I did not see Sakura at all. I scan through the whole kitchen making sure if I was right. Sadly I was. I wonder if everything is alright. Usually she tells me that If she's not going to be here. I walk over to the table and sat down.

Cold.

Not only the seat, but the atmosphere too. When Sakura's here the kitchen feels warm and cozy. Not just the kitchen but my heart too.

Is she sick? Probably not. Maybe she decided to sleep in today...That can't be it she's never like to be late to the hospital. I thought hard of the reasons why she is not here.

Ichiraku Noodle Shop. That's got to be it. That night when Hinata forced me eat dinner with her. That night where I didn't pick up Sakura from the hospital. She is probably mad at me for that. Honestly she's probably more mad that I didn't tell her why I didn't I pick her up, and didn't eat dinner with her.

I'm so stupid. I wish I would of followed her when she left. I wish at that time I wasn't afraid of Hinata's blackmail. I had to obey every word Hinata said. She could of easy show Sakura the pictures. If I told Sakura the story she wouldn't believe me. She know's Hinata would never do something like that. Or does she?

Hinata can't control me now. I realise now that her blackmail is useless. She can show as many people as she wants, but I know my true friends will believe me. Well I hope so.

"I need as fresh air!" I said outloud as I got up from the table. "All this thinking is making my head hurt." I walk toward the door and walk out. I stop and think about Sakura. She always tells me to lock my door. I laugh and for once I actually lock my door.

I want to see if Sakura is at the hospital. It wouldn't hurt if I check on her. I start walking my way toward there. Should I act casual when I see her or should I be straight forward? I don't want to make her more mad at me. I was too deep in my thoughts I didn't realise that I bump into somebody.

"Ouch" I stumble back. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said looking up. In my surprise the person I bump into was Kakashi.

"Oh hey Kakashi where are you going?" He looked at me and smiled under his mask. "Good timing Naruto I was actual looking for you. You see there is a mission Tsunade wants you to do with Sakura and Sai."

"A mission that's great." I told him. Depending if the mission is easy I could probably talk to Sakura then. "Okay good lets go." Kakashi said as I followed him.


	8. The Talk

Hello. I realize it's been a really long time since I updated. I been really really busy, but that's not a really good excuse. Anyways I'm sorry for the long wait, and I will try to not do it again. I hope you enjoy this chapter! So please review, follow, and favorite. Also thanks for the people who done so.

I do not own Naruto.

I keep switching glances to Sai who is next to me, and to Tsunade who is in front of me. I am currently standing in Tsunade's office with Sai waiting for Naruto. Apparently there is a mission for the three of us. I hope it's not a long one because I don't' know how to face Naruto.

I didn't visit him in the morning today. I wonder if he knew I wasn't there. Maybe he did and wondered where I was. I hope he ate breakfast today and lock the front door! I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I really need to get him out of my head. A cold hand touch my shoulder surprising me. I jumped and look over to see Sai.

"Are you okay? You look sad." His face was blank, but in the tone of his voice I knew he was concern. "Hahaha yeah I'm fine I'm just really tired." I told him. It wasn't a complete lie, I didn't get any sleep because of Hinata.

If Hinata is telling the truth then she and Naruto went out to dinner. I couldn't keep them out of my head. I wonder what they talked about. I shook my head again. The hand on my shoulder shook me lightly.

"I guess you're really tired because you keep shaking your head."Sai smiled at me. I smile as I nod my head. I'm happy that Sai actually realize I wasn't feeling good. I believe he has gotten better learning the different type of emotion. I renember when I first met him, he was so monotone and he couldn't get a hint of other people's emotion. I let out a small laugh recalling I was so mad at him when i first met him for making fun of Sasuke.

I felt Sai's cold hand off my shoulder. "Now your being weird laughing at yourself." Sai said looking away. I rolled my eyes at him. He can still be insensitive sometimes too. I start to tap my foot on the floor to kill the time. I have to act normal when Naruto comes. A few seconds pass and there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Tsunade Said. I didn't look back because I knew it was Naruto with Kakashi walking in.

I kept my stare at Tsunade the whole time. I felt Naruto's presence next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto looking at me. I had no choice but to look back at him and smile hello. Naruto's face lit up and smiled back. I quickly look away trying to ignore my heart pumping fast. It's dangerous for my heart if he smiles like that.

"Alright listen up." Tsunade said. "You been called by me for an important mission. I shouldn't even call it a mision honestly."

"I don't get it old lady what do you mean? " Naruto said interrupting Tsunade. I shot him a quick death glare and return to look at Tsunade. "As I was saying."Tsunade continued controlling her anger. "Instead of this being called a mision it's more of a team building exercise." Tsunade gave a quick look to Naruto so he wouldn't interrupt again.

"It's a new idea I wanted to try out, all the other teams did it and they said it was excellent. Your the only squad who hasn't done it yet."

"So what are we going to do for this exercise? " Sai asked. "Your exercise will take place in the third training ground. If I renember correctly that was where the original team 7 did their first training at."

I smile at the memory. That was when times were simpler and we were still learning how to be proper ninjas. I renember how hard it was the first time trying to grab the bells from Kakashi.

"Anyways what you would do there is bond with each other. It is important as a team to know each other weaknesses and strengths. This is a perfect opportunity to get to know each other better. So I want you guys to spend the night there. Also there is a scavenger hunt waiting when you get there." Tsunade explained.

"A scavenger hunt? What's the prize?" I said kind of curious. "That's a very good question Sakura I guess you have to find out." Tsunade said handing me a rolled up piece of paper. "Now go and have fun and don't forget it's all teamwork to find the treasure."

I turn and took the lead and walk out the door with Sai and Naruto following behind me. As soon as we were outside Naruto wanted to look at the paper. "I think you should wait until we get there." Sai said to Naruto. Naruto stuck his tounge at Sai. "I want to look at it now Sai." Naruto replied back. I held the paper closer to me and walked a little bit faster. "Wait slow down Sakura. " Naruto said trying to catch up.

5 minutes later.

We were at the entrance of the third training ground. I open the piece of paper with the first clue on it. Naruto was looking over my right shoulder and Sai was looking over my left. I read out loud what the first clue was. "If you want to find the second clue than look at the post where Naruto was tied up."

Naruto and I automatically knew where to look, but Sai was clueless. Instead of leaving Sai clueless Naruto inform him what the clue ment. As we were walking to the post Naruto told Sai about the first training team 7 did. I also pitch in and told him how he got tied up. "At the end we all pass and got to proceed to be ninjas." I concluded. All of us laugh at the story.

As we finish the story we reach the post. Taped on it was a note folded up. Naruto grabbed the piece and unfold it. "Good job, now the next clue is where one of your team mates likes to train, to be more specific she like to punch these."

Naruto and Sai looked at me. "I assume she is talking about you because the note said she."Sai concluded. I nod my head and I knew where to go.

"There are certain trees I like to punch because they are stronger than the others. " I told them leading the way. "When Naruto was with Jiraiya for his years of training, I would come here and train. Usually my favorite part of my training is punching the trees. As I punch them it made me realize that I need to become stronger to protect everyone."

"That's amazing Sakura I didn't know you were doing that when I was gone." Naruto said smiling at me. I blushed at him. "How could I not do anything when your training as hard as you can."

We reach the area of my old training area. Trees were split in half and some had dents in it.

"So where do we look?" Naruto questioned. I look around to see any posibilities. I spotted a couple of trees still intact. "How about we split up and look at the trees that are still in good condition." I insisted.

Naruto and Sai shook their heads and started moving. I walk over to one that was close to me. I check the sides of the trees. There was nothing there. I could check the top of the tree, but I believe that the clue wouldn't be there.

After a while Naruto was waving a piece of paper in the air. "I found it!" He yelled out. Sai and I walk over to him as he open up the note. "I heard that somebody likes drawing near a certain area. That is where you find your next clue. The treasure is something you won't expect." Naruto said.

"Sai, is the note talking about you? I know I don't draw and so does Naruto." I ask Sai. Sai was quiet for a minute then he decided to speak. "Yes the note is talking about me. I have a spot where I like to draw because it has a nice view. I haven't told anybody, and I wonder how the note knew I like to draw there." Sai said.

I smiled at Sai. "Would you show us the way please Sai, I would like to see what it looks like." I told him. Sai shook his head and took the lead. "When I am bored or if I just want to relax I go to that spot and draw. It calms me down and it's quiet. I found the spot when I was training by myself and I always come back to it." Sai told everyone.

I was shocked Sai just told us this. I never knew he had a special place where he just comes and relaxes. "That's really cool Sai I never knew." Naruto told him as he pat Sai's back. "I agree with Naruto thanks for sharing Sai." I told him.

Sai's face kinda look embarrassed. I don't blame him because he's not the type to share personal information with anybody. I knew we reached the place before Sai even said we did. There is medium hill in the middle of trees around it. Also there was colorful flowers around the trees.

I didn't know the training ground had a place like this. "I believe the clue will be on the hill. I will be right back." Sai said. We watch him walk to the hill and come back with a note in his hand. He unfold it and started reading it. "Congratulations, this is the last clue. The next clue is an area where somebody found a group of bunnies and was helping take care of them."

I was confuse on what the note was talking about. I looked at Sai and he was confused too. Naruto on the other hand knew what the note was taking about. "Wow that was a long time ago." Naruto said. "Follow me I know where to go." We followed Naruto through the training ground. I was going to ask Naruto what the note ment, but Naruto spoke first.

"After our first training with Kakashi and the bells the very next day I came back here. I wanted to train so I could get better, but I spotted a baby rabbit near me. It started running away so I followed it. The baby bunny finally stopped and then I found it's family. I started taking care of it and visiting them when I had the chance." Naruto said smiling.

I never knew Naruto did a thing like this. I'm mad that I was always mean to him when we were younger when Naruto always had a gentle heart. "Here we are." Naruto said pointing to a big hole at the bottom of the tree. You could see the note in the hole. I wonder where the treasure is since this was out last note.

"Why is there a note there instead of the treasure?" Naruto said. I shook my head and got the note. I unfold it and read it out loud. "Surprise you didn't see any treasure? I told you the treasure is something you wouldn't expect. I could let you figure out what it is, but I'm going to be nice. The treasure was the clues. The stories you told each other was greater then any gift you could ever receive. I knew each one of you had a secrete spot that nobody knew. Telling your team mates about it made each one of you closer to each other. Now don't let this be the end of the exercise. Try thinking of other things you can bond with. Good job and good luck."

"Wow I would of never figure it out." Naruto laugh. Sai and I join in laughing with Naruto. It was pretty funny to be honest. I actually thought there was going to be a treasure.

"I'm actually glad that the clues were the treasure. I know things where I didn't know before about you guys." I told them. Both of them nod their heads in agreement. "So what should we do now?" Sai said. I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs. "We should do what the note said. We should just talk, we can talk about anything."

Naruto and Sai sat down too in a little circle. "Alright I guess I'll go first I have some interesting stories I don't thing Sai knows." Naruto said looking at Sai. "Oh should I be concerned." Sai said looking at me. I laugh at Sai. "Maybe a little bit."

-Night time-

After talking all this time talking about our past we built a fire to keep us warm. It was quiet and everyone was staring at it. I had an idea that I wanted to do. It is going to get really personal, but I believe it will make all of us closer.

"It's getting late and I want to end this exercise with one more thing." I told them. "I believe we should have a confession time. What I mean by that is say one thing that you don't want anybody to know, or your deepest feelings."

After a couple of minutes Sai was the one who spoke first. "I have someone I like." I let out a loud gasp. Naruto slam his hands on his thighs. Sai's face was actually turning red. I can't believe Sai is saying this. It takes a lot of guts to say it out loud.

"Who is it if you don't mind me asking." I said to Sai. I know it's Ino, he did ask to take her out to dinner." "It's Ino don't tell anyone." Sai said covering his face with his hands. In my head I screamed in joy. I'm so happy for Ino, and Sai. Naruto clap his hands and congratulated Sai. "Sai I really appreciate it that you said that, I know that was hard." I smiled at him.

"Whatever." Sai said to me and put his hands down. "I guess it's my turn than." I said looking at my hands. "I am afraid of losing people that are important to me. Sasuke left and I can't imagine if anybody else leaving." I kept my eyes on my hands. "Don't worry Sakura nobody Is going to leave." Naruto told me. "Thanks." I replied.

"Well my confession is that I am afraid of being alone again. Like how I was when I grew up, nobody to talk to or depend on except for Iruka." Naruto said letting out a big sigh. I felt horrible when Naruto said that. "Naruto trust me now you have friends and people who love you. We will not leave you."

Naruto smiled at me. "Thanks.''

Sai stood up away from the fire. "That went well, but I am really tired so I'm going to sleep now." Sai said walking away from the fire to a spot close it it.

"I agree with Sai I am feeling tired now. Good night." I told Naruto finding a spot not too far from the fire. "Goodnight." Naruto said.

-One hour later-

I couldn't fall asleep. My head was filled with thoughts about Hinata and Naruto Did they really go on a date. I stood up and walk closer to the fire. I jump back to see Naruto sitting there staring at the fire. "Hi Naruto." I sat next to him.

"Hi Sakura, I can't fall asleep too." He laughed. There are so many questions I want to ask him. Like what's going on between you and Hinata, and what did you really mean at the grave site. "Naruto is there anything going on between you and Hinata?" I said softly because I might be wrong.

Naruto's eyes got wide. "I can explain the pictures are not what they seem like." He said defending himself. "What pictures?" I was confused on what he was saying. "You mean you haven't seen them?" Naruto said. I shook my head no at him. "The reason why I ask is because she told me yesterday that she was going to have dinner with you. Is that true?"

"Yes, but let me explain." Naruto told me everything about Hinata. How she was took the pictures, on how she was controlling him, and how the dinner went. Also what really happened the night at Ichiraku Noodle Shop.

I was mad when Naruto finish his story. I can't believe Hinata would go this far. "Naruto, I will stop her and get rid of the pictures." "No, Sakura it's my problem I don't want to get you involved."

I'm already involved. I thought in my head. "It's my problem too, your my Naruto." I realized what I said and apologized. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Naruto started to laugh. "I know it's only been a day, but it seems like I haven't talk to you in years."

I felt really guilty. "I'm sorry Naruto I wasn't there this morning." "It's okay Sakura, I can't be greedy and keep you to myself all the time." I wanted to tell him that he can be greedy. Instead I wanted to ask him a question. "Naruto I wanted..."

I couldn't finish my question. Sai interrupted me by telling us to be quiet. "Shhh I'm trying to sleep." Naruto and I apologize. "So what were you saying Sakura?"

I didn't want to finish what I was saying. "It was nothing Naruto, I actually might fall asleep now good night." I walk away before he could question me. "Good night." I heard him say.

I layed down looking at the stars. I wanted to ask him what did he mean at the grave site. I renember him saying that I always hit him, and boss him around. I renember I left crying my eyes out. I can't help myself doing those things, that's how I express how I feel. When Naruto said those things I believe he feels annoyed when I'm with him. However, at the same time I don't.

I finally closed my eyes thinking of the the main question I had in my head. How do I get those pictures from Hinata?


	9. Stolen Dance

Hi everyone. I hope everyone likes this new chapter. I'm particularly happy with this one. I want to thank everyone who review, favorite, and follow my story. It really means a lot. Also in this chapter a character name Ann Diamond is my own character. She actually appeared in two of my other fanfiction stories. Well hope you enjoy!

I do not own Naruto

"Sakura your shift is done now you can go home now." My supervisor said smiling to me. I hand her my clipboard and pen. "Thank you I'll see you tomorrow." I walk away waving at her. It's 6 p.m and my nurse shift is over. Yesterday's team exercise really worn me out, and let's not forget I didn't get any sleep last night.

Actually, I woke up late this morning. I totally forgot I had to go to work. I accidentally woke Naruto up, and he insisted that he would walk me there. I told him I have 10 minutes to go to my house, get ready, and go to the hospital. I apologized and ran after I told him that. I feel bad not letting him walk me there, but I was in a rush.

I walk outside and the sun was slowly making its way down. I knew Naruto wasn't going to be here. Since my shift ended early today. I should probably visit his house soon and tell him that he doesn't need to pick me up later tonight. However, right now I need to walk around and think of a plan. How do I get those pictures from Hinata? I could wait until she's out of her house and go through her stuff. However, with my luck she will be back as soon as I find it.

I know Naruto doesn't want me to get involved, but I have to help him. I stop walking and sat down on a bench. I can confront her and tell her to give me the pictures. However, she has no clue that I know about them. I Tap my foot on the floor. This is harder than I thought.

I was concentrating on my thoughts that I didn't hear somebody sitting next to me. "Hi Sakura." I gasp due to surprise. I look over next to me and it was Rocklee. "Oh hi Rocklee nice to see you." I said in surprise. "Nice to see you too, it's been a while since we talk." Rocklee smiled.

Tsunade offered Rocklee a part time job at the Academy. Rocklee's job is to inspire and motivate the children to never give up when times are hard. Honesty they pick the best person to do that.

"So are you going?" Rocklee said interrupting my thoughts. "What are you talking about?" I said confused. "You know the ball tonight." Rocklee said bluntly. "I don't think I heard of it?" I replied.

"Honestly it doesn't really surprise me that you didn't hear about it. I mean all you do is go to Naruto's house and the hospital." Rocklee said teasing me. I blushed when he mention Naruto's name and elbowed him. "Shut up Rocklee I have you know I do have a social life." I said laughing.

"Well anyways its the first dance Konoha is doing, and it's located in the new special occasion building. It starts at 8:00p.m and everybody is welcome. Also it's free, but you can only enter with a formal atire. I think it's a wonderful idea Tsunade thought of. She wanted everyone in Konoha to get to know each other and become more like a family. " Rocklee said smiling.

"Hmm that actually sounds like a lot of fun, and I'm not working tonight I might actually go. How about you Rocklee? "

"Actually I am goingandihaveadate." Rocklee said too quickly. "Wait repeat that again." I told him. His face was turning red. "I have a date to the dance actually."

My eyes grew wide in surprise and I grabbed his shoulders shaking him violently. "Who is it? Do I know her?" "Geez Sakura, and no I don't think you know her." I stop shaking him and folded my hands in my lap. "So what's her name and how did this happen?" I was happy Rocklee found someone.

"Well her name is Ann Diamond she was in our academy class apparently. I didn't know who she was until I accidentally bump into her at the Academy when I was teaching. Apparently she helps at the Academy too. Ever since then we became friends and we went out to eat a couple of times. It was only a few days ago when I ask her to go to the ball with me. She actually said yes."

I was really happy for Rocklee. "Wow that's great Rocklee." "Thank you Sakura. So how about you go to the dance with Naruto." Rocklee winked at me. "With Naruto!" I said out loud. "What time will it be over?" I said quieter. "It will be over at 12." Rocklee said. I shook my head and it suddenly hit me. I quickly stood up from the bench. "Thank you for telling me about this I have to go now." I waved at Rocklee and started running. I didn't have time to tell Rocklee why I was in a hurry.

All I know is that I have to tell Naruto about my plans now. As soon as I reached his house I started pounding at the door. I stop as I realized I need to calm down. "Hurry up Naruto I have to tell you some thing." I thought in my head. In less than a minute he open the door.

Naruto's eyes grew wide when he saw me "Are you alright? Why are you panting?" "Can I come in." I said calmly.

"Yeah sure." Naruto said confused. I lead myself in and sat on the couch. Naruto sat next to me and I couldn't stop smiling. "Okay what is it your acting weird." He said.

"Do you know that there is a ball tonight?" I quickly said. "I actually do know." He said. "Are you serious am I really the only one who hasn't heard of it." I said rudely.

"Yeah probably I mean all you do is hang out with me and work, you basically don't have a social life." Naruto pointed his finger and laughed.

"I do have a social life." I said defending myself. "Geez Rocklee said the same thing to me." "Rocklee?" Naruto said. "Nothing it's a long story. Anyways I have a plan to take the pictures from Hinata." I just came out and said it

Naruto put his hand in front of my face. "Okay stop right there Sakura. Don't you renember me saying that I don't want you to be involved."

"Naruto I want to do this, and no matter what you say I'm going to help."

The room was silent. "Okay fine let's here your plan." Naruto said defeated. "Yay thanks. I'm pretty sure that this is going to work, but I need you to be the victim. If I'm right Hinata knows about the ball and she will probably ask you to go with her. Make sure you say yes."

"What why!" Naruto shouted out. "First off I can't dance and second if I go with her I don't what she will do to me."

"I know Naruto, but you have to do it. Anyways while your at the ball with her I will sneak to her house and take all the picture. Hinata is playing dirty and I will too." I said. "Are you sure it's going to work? I mean it sounds like a good plan, but how do you know how to find them?" Naruto questioned.

"It can't be that hard. Come on we are not going to have another chance like this." I pleaded. "I still don't want you to be involved." Naruto said for the second time.

I put my hands on Naruto. "Naruto you have to get rid of the pictures. You can't let them get out." Naruto's face turn red and pulled away from my hands. "Okay fine Sakura but only on one condition."

"What is it?" I said tilting my head. "After you finish getting the pictures you have to go to the ball and save me from Hinata."

"Okay that's fair enough." As soon as I said that there was a knock on the door. "Who is that." I whispered to him. He shrugged his shoulders and walk toward the door. As he slowly open it I already knew who it was.

"Hi Naruto." The voice said. I knew who it was and I had to hide quick. "Hi Hinata what brings you here." Naruto said loudly. The door wasn't open all the way and he was blocking her vision. I softly went up the stairs and hid behind the wall where she can't see me.

"May I come in." Hinata said softly. "Well actually..." I heard Naruto's voice interrupted by Hinata's. "I'll just let myself in." I heard foot steps walking. "Can I help you with something Hinata?" Naruto said. "I know you know that there is a ball tonight." She said bluntly

"Yeah so what about it." Naruto said bluntly too. "Can you guys just get with the point this is awkward." I thought to myself.

"Hm well I was wondering if you want to go together. I'm mean you really don't have a choice." Hinata said. "No actually Hinata I would love to go." Naruto said too sincere.

"You don't have to sound that sincere." I softly whispered. "Oh that's great Naruto! Come on let's go shopping. I need a new dress and you need a new tux. And then we can redo our dinner date that you ruin last time." Hinata said. I head footsteps being drag to the door. "Okay hold on you wait outside and let me grab my wallet and change my clothes." Naruto said.

"Okay fine but hurry up." I heard the door being open. "Sakura where are you? She's gone." Naruto whispered. I waved my hand out so he could see it. He climb up the stairs and grab my hand leading me to his room. I remain standing as he sat on his bed.

"Wow I'm glad that I hid in time before I was seen." I laugh at him. "Sakura I'm so sorry you had to hide, I didn't know that she was going to be here." Naruto said apologizing.

"Naruto it's okay you didn't know. I'm just glad that the plan is going on the right track. So if she ever ask if i'm going tell her that I'm working at the hospital." I said.

"Okay yeah but just hurry up I don't want to dance with her for forever. Oh and also here is a spare key to her house. She gave this to me forever ago." Naruto said picking it up from the table. "I'll be there as soon as possible." I smiled. "I'll just leave now through the window do you think she will see me?" I ask Naruto.

"No your good just be careful." Naruto said. I walk over to Naruto's window and open it. "Well see you later Naruto." I said making my escape.

8:30 pm.

I'm standing in front of Hinata's apartment dressed in all black. My hair is tied up in a bun and I have gloves on just in case. I reach into my pocket for the spare keys. I waited until 8:30 so that she was definitely at the ball and not near here. I open the door and went inside.

I didn't bother turning on the lights. I manage to find stairs probably leading to her room. I held on to the railing while climbing carefully.

There was only one door upstairs. I open it and tried to look for the light switch. I found it and flick it on. Her room is simple but cute. The first thing I look for if she has a desk. "Ah bingo." I spotted it.

"A desk is a good place to keep the pictures." I thought. I look on top and nothing was there. I open the doors and search through them. There was nothing but papers.

"What the hell. where can they be? I don't want to look through her whole room." Think Sakura. What other places would the pictures be?" I walk over to her bed.

"How about under the pillow!" I yelled out lifting it. It wasn't under there. "This is harder than I thought."

"Who's in here?" A voice shouted out. "Shit I left the door open." I cursed at myself. I started to panic. I'm about to get caught. "Don't move whoever you are!" The voice said coming closer. I heard the footsteps on the stairs. "This is bad. I can hide, but I'll probably still get caught. I just have to face it." I said frantically thinking to myself.

The steps were coming closer. Okay just breathe. "Don't move." The voice said again. It sounds really familiar. "Is that Nenji?" I whispered. As soon as I said that I was right. Nenji was standing at the bedroom door.

"Sakura?" He said confused. I awkwardly waved my hand at him. "Uh hi there Nenji." I can't believe that this is happening. "I can explain myself I promise." I told him.

Nenji walk over to the desk and sat on the chair. He never took his eyes off of me. "Please do." I start playing with my fingers. "I know this sounds bad, but I'm looking for pictures. I can explain from the beginning if you want." I nervously said.

"Under the bed in her jewelry box." Nenji said nonchalantly. "Huh?" I said confused. "The pictures. Thats what you looking for right." Nenji said pointing under the bed. I didn't say anything to him. I just silently bend over and look under her bed. I grabbed it and open it. There was no jewelry, but only a white envelope. I put the jewelry box down on the bed and open the envelope.

I smiled to myself. "I can't wait to burn these." I said out loud. I turn my head and my smile faded. "Nenji how do you know about the pictures. What do you know?" I interrogated him.

"I know that Naruto never attack Hinata, it was a set up. I know that Hinata's been controlling Naruto with pictures. I also know that Hinata will do whatever it takes to make Naruto's hers."

"Okay how do you know that the pictures are a set up?" I asked him. Nenji looked at me. "One day when I was talking to Hinata she drop her purse and the picture fell out. I only had a small glance until she snatched it out of my hands. I knew though that Naruto wouldn't do some thing like that. Also my cousin is crazy." Nenji spurred out.

"So do you think if other people saw the pictures will they think the same thing?" I question. "Naruto's friends will believe him, other people not." Nenji said truthfully. "That's good to know. Another question I have is how do you know where the pictures were?" I finally said.

"Well let's just say I did the same thing as you." Nenji shrugged. "So if you knew where the pictures were, then why didn't you destroy them?" I said kinda annoyed. "Well honestly Sakura this is his problem not mine. I was curious about the pictures and that's it. At least I helped you find it, you would of probably never thought of the jewelry box." Nenji smirked.

"Yeah your right Nenji. I am really thankful for you telling and helping me." I said honestly. "Your welcome Sakura. By the way I'll get rid of the last picture Hinata has that's in her purse." Nenji said walking out of the room.

"I can't believe that all just happen." I hysterically laugh. I grab the jewelry box and put it back where I found it. I still kept the pictures in my hands. I left her room and made sure it was exactly where it was at the beginning.

I climb down the stairs and exit her house locking the door. "Mision accomplish." I said throwing my fist in the air. I have to hurry now to the ball. I grip on the photos tightly while running to my house.

It doesn't take me long to reach my house. I use my key to unlock my door. I quickly went up my stairs to my room. I put the pictures and Hinata's spare key under my pillow for now.

On my bed i already had my dress and shoes laid out. I roughly took off my clothes and put the dress on. The dress is light blue and strapless with small silver beads around my waist. The dress went down to my knees and puffs out. "Ha do I look like a whale now Hinata!" I laughed more then I should of.

My bun was still in tack, but only a few of strands came out.I decided it didn't look bad so there is no point of fixing it. I took off my black shoes and grabbed my sliver high heels. I quickly left my house.

With my shoes in my hand I run to the special occasion building. "I have to hurry so Naruto doesn't kill me." I said running faster. I finally reach the building. I can hear the orchestra from outside. I slip on my high heels and mentally prepare myself to go in. "You look lovely. You may enter." The doorman said opening the door for me.

I step inside letting the music consume me. The room was filled with hundreds of people. Dresses of every color fill the room. Gold balloons are at every corner and mountain of foods are displayed at a long table. The whole room lit up of happiness.

I scan the room for Naruto. I walk closer to the middle of the room. I did a 360 turn looking around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto with Hinata. I start to walk closer to them. Hinata's arms are wrap around Naruto's neck. She was wearing a short black dress, too short for the occasion.

"Hi Naruto may I have the honor to have this dance with you." I said getting really close to Naruto. Naruto smiled at me and I turn to look at Hinata. She look shock that I was here. "I thought you were working Sakura." Hinata said letting go of Naruto.

"Well actually my boss let me leave early. So if you would kindly let me dance with Naruto now." I said grabbing Naruto by the shoulder. "I'm sorry Sakura but I'm not done dancing with Naruto." She grabbed his other shoulder. Then all of a sudden a hand grabbed Hinata's shoulder.

"Nenji?" Hinata said confuse. "Oh hey Hinata why didn't you tell me you were going to the ball? It's nice to see you again." Nenji smiled. "Come on let's dance Hinata." Nenji said pulling Hinata's arm away from Naruto.

"I don't want to." Hinata angrily whispered. "I know you don't want to make a scene Hinata. Let's go." Nenji pulled Hinata to the other side of the room. Nenji look back at me and smirked.

"Did Nenji just help us?" Naruto said pointing. "Yeah it's a long story I'll tell you later." I sigh. "Come on let's go outside I need the fresh air." Naruto said taking my hand leading to the back door. Naruto shut the door behind us, and we could still hear the music.

"Oh wow I didn't know they built a garden too." It took my breath away. "Yeah it's pretty amazing out here. So did you find the pictures? Naruto ask. "Yes I did, well Nenji helped me. I'll tell you the whole story later. So how did it go with Hinata?" I wanted to know every thing she did with him.

"Now that is a long story that I will tell you later." We both laugh at the same time. "So Naruto since we are at the ball let's dance." I insisted.

"Okay fine but remember I warn you that I can't dance." Naruto wrap one of his arms on his back and the other grab my hand. "Oh um were does this hand go." I said waving my left arm around. Naruto laughed at me. "On my shoulder of course." I slightly laugh as I scoot in closer to him.

"Alright are you ready Sakura?" Naruto ask. "Yeah of course Naruto." I said. "Okay then how about you stop steping on my right foot, it's starting to hurt now." Naruto said looking down.

"Ah sorry Naruto, I guess I'm worse than you." My face started to burn. "It's okay Sakura I'll lead you." He started out slow creating a pattern with his footsteps. I gotten the hang of it after a couple of steps. Naruto fumbled a couple of times and so did I. We kept on dancing and we couldn't stop laughing. His black tux shine under the moonlight. I feel like we can dance forever. Everything seems perfect right now. The pictures are gone, Naruto and I aren't awkward anymore, and I'm completely happy.

What can go wrong?


	10. The accident

Hi everyone! I'm sad/happy to say that this is the 2nd to last chapter. This story is coming to an end. So please enjoy this chapter and the next one that I will publish soon. I'm really happy with the reviews, favorites, and follows I got. They really mean a lot. Well hope you enjoy.

I do not own Naruto

I'm sitting on my couch holding the envelope of pictures. Last night after Naruto walked me home he wanted to come over so we can discuss where we want to burn it.

I swing my legs back and forth. I figure he would still be asleep waiting for me to come to his house as usual. There was a loud knock at the door. I held the envelope in one hand.

The knock became harder. "Hold on!" I yell out. "I can't believe your.." I stop what I was saying and realize that Ino was at the door. "Oh hi what are you doing here?" I ask. "Sakura what is going on!" Ino said coming in my house. She sat at the dinner table and brush her hair back.

"What do you mean Ino? Slow down." I said walking toward her. "I can't I mean I need to know what's going on." Ino said frantically. "I have no clue what your talking about start from the beginning!" I was getting irritated

"I just saw Naruto holding hands with Hinata." Ino said folding her hands. I drop the envelope on the floor. "What!" I screamed. "I'm being dead serious I was at my shop working then I saw Hinata holding hands with Naruto. I was completely shock and I told the cashier I had to go somewhere. I bolted out and ran to your house."

"She must of done something to him. He was suppose to come to my house this morning and get rid of these stupid pictures." I step on the pictures rubbing my foot on it. "What pictures?" Ino ask. I took my foot off the envelope. I grab it and gave the envelope to Ino.

Ino took one photo in her hands. She gasp and place it back. "It's a long story I will explain to you later, but it was a set up." I walk to my cabinet and stumble around. I found a lighter and grab the envelope. "I'm ending this now." I lit the envelope in the corner. As soon as the flame reach my hand I let go letting the ashes fly pass me.

"I'm going to find them. Are you coming with me or not?" I said going to the door. "I better stay out of it. I have to go back to the shop anyways." Ino said getting up. "Alright." We left my house together going toward Ino's flower shop.

"So what do you think going on?" Ino ask me. "Hinata has something new against him if i'm right. This has to end now, sorry Ino I'm going to go ahead." I said. "Okay Sakura good luck." Ino said waving bye to me. I start to run.

Hopefully I can catch up to them. I don't know where they would go. I quickly glance at the stores I pass by to see if they were in there. A brown hair girl stood by one of the stores. I decided I should ask her.

"Excuse me, have you seen a blonde hair boy holding hands with a purple hair girl?" I quickly said. "Oh actually I did. I overheard the girl saying that they were headed to the vacant building that way." She pointed to in the direction I was going to go.

"Ah thank you!" I yell at her running. The building is not that far. I matter of minutes I reach the abandon building. It use to be a fancy restaurant, but it went out of buisness. Nobody goes here anymore and the area is vacant. I peep through the glass window. Nobody is there. I heard Naruto's voice above me

They must be on the roof. I quickly climb the stairs leading to the roof. "Hinata!" I yelled at her.

Her face was shocked. "How did you find me?" Hinata ask. Naruto was next to her. I slowly walk toward them. "It doesn't mater what are you doing?"

"It's none of your business Sakura, if you didn't notice Naruto and I are having alone time." She put her hands on her hip. "Yes it is! Hinata stop doing crazy things." I push Naruto back so I could get in between them. "I know that love never goes as you want it too, but we have to move on. Hinata, my first love was Sasuke. Things didn't work out and I promise you there is someone out there for you." I try to reason with her.

"Shut up Sakura. Just shut up!" She unexpectedly slap me sending me to the ground. Naruto grab her hand. "You promise me if I went with you, you wouldn't hurt Sakura." Naruto said angrily. "Sorry things don't go as plan." Hinata jerk her hand back.

Naruto help me off the floor. He grab my hand and led me toward the stairs. "We are leaving." Naruto going to the stairs. "Not so fast!" Hinata yelled. In seconds she hit my vital pressure points sending me on the floor again. "Ah!" My hand let go of Naruto's.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. I watch Hinata quickly go behind him and hit his pressure points. Unlike me he was out cold. Hinata lean down to pick him up. With little strength I had I grab his hand. "Let go bitch." I told Hinata. "No you let go." Hinata tug toward her direction. I yank his arm toward me. Then Hinata yank back and I lost my grip and let go. The force made Hinata fall back. She grab onto the stair railing. Naruto however flew out of her hands. "Naruto!" I scream.

His body tumble down the stairs. "Hinata what are you doing! Don't just stand there grab him!" I yelled at Hinata was was just standing still. As soon as she took her first step there was a loud thud.

My adrenaline kick in. I manage to stand up ignoring my acheing body. I went down the stair. On the floor was Naruto upside down in a pool of his own blood. Hinata was standing there covering her mouth with her hands.

I flip him over on his back. His arms and face is cover in bruises. I first check his pulse. It's slow but it's there. I place one hand over his head and the other over his stomach. I use my chakra to heal him. "Stay with me Naruto."

"I didn't mean for it to go this far I promise." Hinata said crying. A tear slip out of my eye. "Hinata shut up and help me heal him." Hinata sat on the opposite side of me. She start to heal his legs.

After a couple of minutes I stop using my chakra. I check his pulse again. "It's normal. We have to take him to the hospital to run some test."

"I'm coming too." Hinata said. I glared at her. In silence I walk carrying Naruto on my back and Hinata behind me.

-Hospital-

"Oh hi Sakura." Anje, one of the head nurse greeted me. "Hi Anje can you do a favor for me." I said. "Sure what is it?" Anje said. I show her Naruto. "Can you do some test for me. He fell down stairs pretty bad. I already healed him and he should wake up soon, but I just want to make sure nothing is wrong."

"No problem Sakura." Anje grab a wheel chair. I gently place Naruto on it. "I will be back stay here." She roll Naruto into a room. I sit in one of the chairs. Hinata remain standing. She didn't say a word to me. I tap my finger nails on the arm rest.

Minutes pass and I saw the nurse exit the room with Naruto in the wheel chair. She then went down the hallway making a right. "Where is she going?" Hinata ask. "That's weird why is she going to that hallway? That's where patients stay at the hospital." I stood up walking in the same direction leaving Hinata behind.

I went into the room where the door was open. I saw Anje placing Naruto on the bed. "What's going on?" I said walking closer to Naruto. "Sakura I'm so sorry." Anje said. "Wait what do you mean?" I said afraid.

"The fall made some damage to Naruto's brain. He is in a coma right now." Anje said with sympathy. "What for how long?" I choke out. "I'm sorry it could be days, weeks, or even months." Anje said giving me a hug. "I'll leave to give you some alone time. I'll be back to equip Naruto with a breathing mask and prepare a feeding tube just in case." Anje left closing the door.

I look at Naruto. I pull a chair close to him. I brush his hair with my hand. He looks so peaceful. I felt a tear drop on my thigh. My vision became blurry. Then I realize that I am crying. I try to whip my tears but they wouldn't stop.

I lay my head next to Naruto's arm. "Naruto this is all my fault I'm sorry just hurry up and wake up."

I grip his hand one last time and stood up. I'm not going to tell Hinata what happen she can go find out herself. I glance at Naruto one more time and exit the room.


	11. Welcome back

Hello everyone! I sad/happy to say that this is the last chapter for my fanfiction. It's been an awesome journey writing this story. I could not have finish this without you guys. Seriously, every follow/review/favorite motivated me to write. I am really thankful of everyone. Also a special thanks to the people who constantly review, and who stayed with the story from the beginning. I really hope you enjoy. One last note is that I'm already writting a new Naruto x Sakura fanfiction. It's totally different from this one, do stay alert when it comes out. Anyways thank you guys for everything.

I do not own Naruto

Three weeks had pass and Naruto is still not awake. After the first week of his coma, I been better. I haven't been crying everyday. I visit him everyday to talk to him and hope he wakes up. Everybody knows now that Naruto is in the hospital. The story that the Anje told everybody was that he fell down the stairs. Only Hinata, Ino, and I know the whole story. I usually talk to Ino every night to keep my mind stable. I also requested to work everyday to keep me busy.

It's 7 o'clock and my shift is over. I head to Naruto's room for my daily talk with him. I quietly slip in his room. I sit down in the chair next to the bed. I grab his hand with both of mine."Hi Naruto it's me, Sakura. You can't believe what happen yesterday as soon as I got off work. As soon as I left the building Ino and Sai were holding hands. I am so happy for them. Our Sai is growing up so fast. You have to come back Naruto everybody misses you." A single tear drop escape my eye onto his hand.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not, but you have to fight." I squeeze his hand one last time and left the room. Today marks the end of three weeks since the accident.

The sky is a icky gray color. It's unusual because every day has been sunny and clear. I still head to the bench even though Ino won't be here tonight. Today she has her first official date with Sai, and I don't blame her fo skipping out with out daily talk.

I slowly take my time to the bench. I usually eat before I talk to Ino, but I'm not in the mood too. I ignore my growling stomach. I eventually reach to my usual bench. I sit down recalling what happen on this same bench. Years ago Sasuke hit me leaving me passed out on this bench. He left Konaha and Naruto made a promise to me to return him back to the village. I laugh at the memory. I know someday he will bring Sasuke back. I keep my gaze on the empty street. Nobody should be outside right now. It looks like it's going to pour out rain. "What am I doing here?" I question myself. "What good is it for me to be depress everyday. I know I have to move on with my life but I can't." Tears start to pour out of my eyes. A loud thunder fill the whole area. I look up and rain start to pour out of the clouds. Not just rain, but heavy rain.

I broke down into a pitiful cry. I can't keep these emotions inside anymore. I'm cold and drench with water. I try to wipe my tears away, but they keep coming. What if he never wakes up? What will I do with myself.

Suddenly a hand touch my shoulder. Warmth spread through my body endlessly and I look up to find the cause.

"Naruto? Naruto!" I yell out. I tried to stand up, but my knees went weak. Naruto grab my hand and pull me up. I embrace him in a tight hug. One of his hands wrap my waist the other on my head. "Welcome back Naruto!" I sob out I hug him tighter. "I'm back Sakura." His voice is gloomy. We are both drench in water, and I don't even care.

I broke away from the hug that felt like it was an eternity. I look Naruto straight in the eyes. "Naruto I just visit you in the hospital when did you wake up, and how did you know I was here?"

He grab my hand and he intertwine our fingers together. I gasp by the sudden action. He blush and he start to walk. "I'll tell you all about it Sakura let's head out to my house." I nod. I walk next to Naruto and he is still holding my hand. We pass through the empty streets in the pouring rain silently.

We finally got to his house. "Sakura how about you go take a shower first and I'll dry your clothes." Naruto said. "Okay Naruto I'll put my clothes near the door." I walk to his bathroom.

I look in the mirror and notice that my eyes are a little puffy. I took of my drench clothes and put them near the door. I walk inside the shower and turn the knob all the way hot. The water feels good on my cold skin.

I start washing my hair and body. I rise off and lean my head against the wall. The steam in the shower feels amazing. I turn off the water and climb out. I reach for the towel and wrap it around me. On the sink is a set of clothes. I found my undergarments that are dry, and t-shirt and pj pants that are Naruto's. I put the clothes on and walk out of the bathroom to the kitchen.

"Hey Sakura, I'm actually surprise my clothes fit you." I look down at myself. The shirt is a little baggy and the pants only fits my waist. "Well I made some food for you I'm going to take a shower now." Naruto said as walk away.

I sit in the kitchen table looking at a bowl of Ramen in front of me. "He never changes." I said out loud. I'm glad that he at least made me something since I didn't eat anything yet. I slowly eat my ramen soup feeling the warmth inside me.

I finish my soup and threw the cup away. I walk to the couch and sit on it. I look straight ahead of me. I watch the clock's second hand tick. My heart drop every tick it made. Sitting on this couch feels different this time. I look at my left hand and laugh. "We held hands." I whisper to myself.

"Is everything alright Sakura?" Naruto said walking in the living room drying his hair. I quickly stop laughing. "Uh yeah don't mind me I just renember something."

"Oh alright Sakura." He put the towel on the table. He place himself next to me. "Okay Sakura ready to hear my story." I nod my head.

"In my coma I was sleeping, but at the same time I was conscious of everything. I heard the voices of everybody who visited me. It was really fustrating that I couldn't talk back. I tried opening my eyes and mouth, but that didn't work. So everyday I focus my energy to open my eyes. Everyday when you visited me it motivated me to try harder. I couldn't stand hearing you crying. Today when your single tear drop hit my hand I knew I had to wake up. I don't know how long it was when you left, but I finally woke up." A smile escape his lips.

"A nurse was shock to see me awake and she told me I needed more rest, but I told her I was okay. I walked away before she could say something else. I knew where you were since you talked about your nightly talks to Ino everyday. I decided I had to see you." Naruto said finishing his story.

"So you heard everything I said Naruto?" He nod his head. My cheeks burn of embarrassment. I lean my head against his shoulder. "I have a question I want to ask you. I ment to ask you this a while back, but I never had a chance." I said. "You have every right to be mad at me when I tell you."

"What are you talking about Sakura?" He said confuse. I got off of his shoulder. "A while back when you didn't tell me why I couldn't go to your house in the morning I decided to spy on you. I followed you to your parents grave. I overheard you say you feel lonely all the time. Also you said that I always hit you, tell you to clean, and I always boss you around. I left when you said that. So what I'm really trying to say is do you find me annoying?" I said slightly shaking.

Naruto grab me by the waist pulling me down on the couch. I am laying on my side as so is he. We face each other. "Sakura I did say that, but if you stayed a little longer you would now why I did. I said that because that makes you Sakura. I don't find you annoying at all, and sometimes I am lonely but you make it not."

Little tears fill my eyes. "I'm glad Naruto." I said. "Sakura I'm glad you're in my life, so don't think that I find you annoying. He pull me closer to where my face is buried in his chest. "Let's sleep Sakura I bet your tired."

I yawn in his stomach causing him to laugh. A couple of minutes pass in silence. "Hey Naruto are you awake?" No reply. I move my head off his stomach. His eyes are close and his breaths are slow. "Naruto your the one who's tired."

I buried my head back to his chest. "I love you." I said closing my eyes.

-The next day-

"Naruto hurry up or I'm going to be late!" I said already dress and ready to go to work. "Okay, okay I'm done eating." Naruto said throwing his Ramen cup in the trash. "So much for eating healthy." I said opening the door. "Hey I went three weeks with out ramen." He said following behind me

I stick my tounge at him. I have five minutes to be there. "Comon let's go!" Naruto took my hand and took off. "With this speed we will be there on time." Naruto said. "Naruto wait your going to fast. Your going to pull my arm off." I laugh behind him.

"Well run faster then." He teased. "How do you have this much energy when you been sleeping for weeks." I yell out. "I guess you can say that I have this energy right now because I'm with you."

I stop running right as he said that. The momentum with Naruto jerk my arm foward. "We are here Naruto." I said in great timing. Naruto didn't let go of my hand. "Yeah well I guess we are here." We face each other. "Naruto." a voice said. We turn around and Hinata is standing a couple of steps from us.

"Before you say anything Sakura I want to apologize to you in person. I am ashamed for what I done in the past. I guess you can say love makes you do crazy things. That's no excuse though. Honesty, I don't expect for you to forgive me, but at least know that I am really sorry." Hinata turn towards Naruto.

"Naruto I am sorry for everything. It is my fault that you were in a coma. I went out of line blackmailing you. I know that I can't take back anything, but I promise you that I will do nothing like that ever again." She turn walking away.

"I forgive you." I yelled at her. I watch her walk. She never looked back.

"Well that was a surprise." Naruto said. "I honestly believe her that she will never do things like that ever again. How about you Sakura?" Naruto ask.

"I'm glad she apologized and I do believe her. However, I will forgive but I will ever forget." I said truthfully.

"Okay Naruto thanks for taking me here, I have to go in before I'm late." I try to pry my hand free.

"Wait one more thing Sakura." He pulled me into a hug. "I love you too." He lift my chin and kiss me." He release me and I didn't move. I cover my mouth with my hand. It feels like I am going to explode.

"I heard you said you love me last night." He said. "What! You heard me, I thought you were sleeping!" I said blushing. "Hahaha I couldn't sleep at all since you were near me." Naruto said.

I quickly hug him. "Naruto, I love you and nobody else. I'm extremely happy that you feel the same way." I wave bye at him as I walk toward the building. I wish I didn't have to work so I can spend the while day with Naruto, maybe as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I'll be here waiting for you after you shift is over." Naruto yell out. Before I enter the building I stop and smile at him. "I can't wait." I said. I turn back and walk inside.

I will admit I am a fool for my past actions. I'm just glad that we can go back to our daily routine. However, now our routine may consist of us going on dates.


End file.
